


我和你

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>difficult indeed but i couldn't resist to try open poetry in chinese</p><p>you read like this:</p><p>yitian<br/>nilaile<br/>wokandaole<br/>...</p><p>for humans you can better say 一名  but I prefer 一个 because of the sound :) and the fact that 一个 is universal</p></blockquote>





	我和你

  
**一天**   
**你来了**   
**我看到了**   
**一个朋友回家**   
**我知道了**   
**陡的朋友**   
**不董了**   
**动不动**   
**我的说话**   
**没有 定理**   
**为什么**   
**你和我是**   
**好的朋友**   
**只一天**   
**我看重你**   
**你看做朋友**   
**只一天**   
**你看中我**   
**我看做朋友**   
**今后**   
**我和你是**   
**我们**   
**就是说**   
**今非昔比**   


**Author's Note:**

> difficult indeed but i couldn't resist to try open poetry in chinese
> 
> you read like this:
> 
> yitian  
> nilaile  
> wokandaole  
> ...
> 
> for humans you can better say 一名 but I prefer 一个 because of the sound :) and the fact that 一个 is universal


End file.
